Mezzo Forte
by Faux Promises
Summary: Rhyme, and a bit of piano practice. Oneshot, Joshyme.


**A/N: **Well, I hadn't initially planned on posting for this section again so soon, I'll admit. But a stupid bird decided it was gonna chirp loudly half the night, right next to my window, so I let the stupid bird win and just decided to write something instead. Shout out to my homie Alex, who may or may not bother reading the A/N! She's a Joshy hater, so perhaps I can eventually change her mind. Maybe a...butterscotch candy could convince you? Also, a special thanks to Saro for inventing this...very unconventional pairing. And for being such a good writer and blessing us all the with the obscurity of Joshyme~! Love you too hun!

Disclaimer: *to the tune of Symphony #9* I do not own this game, if I did there would be a sequel~!

x x x x x

Fingers glided rapidly over ivory keys in the half-light of late afternoon, willing an austere melody through the air of the silent room. Serious, but laced with an unmistakable pulse of emotion that grabbed and pawed at the subconscious. She adored this; the simple yet regal sound of the piano. Elegant, mysterious, even dark at times, but _always_ beautiful.

Truthfully, she was far from an expert of the beloved instrument. Rhyme smiled gently as she breezed through measure after measure of "Für Elise," her favorite piece as of late. No, she'd only been playing for the past year, ever since she had joined her high school's music program the previous fall. There had been concerns with this, of course. Primarily her lack of funding for private lessons, or a piano of her own to practice on.

Oh, but she'd been quite adamant about overcoming the odds against her. One helpful detail was that she was a quick learner, eagerly absorbing every lesson her teacher gave. She had also managed to convince the drama instructor to give her use of the old piano buried backstage in the auditorium. That's why she was so lucky to be enjoying this peaceful afternoon, surrounded by the resonating rapture of song.

As the song dwindled to a finish, Rhyme pushed the bench out slightly, sighing contentedly as she blew a few blonde bangs out of her eyes.

"Not calling it quits _already_, are we?" Perched rather audaciously atop the dusty piano, Shibuya's Composer regarded her with piercing violet eyes and a smile over the top of his phone's screen.

She smiled up at him in an offhanded fashion, almost having forgotten she had company. "Oh, definitely not. I still have a lot of improving to do. As they say: practice makes perfect."

Flicking his phone open and shut idly, Joshua smirked at her enthusiastic response. "That's a good girl. I knew you wouldn't make me go somewhere else for beautiful music, Raimu."

Rhyme felt herself blushing slightly at the rare compliment, closing her eyes as she delved into a melody from a symphony she was rather fond of.

As much as music had become a part of her life lately, she thought in amusement, so had the bizarre enigma that was Yoshiya Kiryu. She did, of course, know him through Neku, who had (to everyone's shock) welcomed his former partner into their circle of friends despite that nightmarish Game of two years prior. The thing with Joshua was that one never really knew when he would decide to come around, and that was quite expected of such an unusual character. But, before long, it was no longer a surprise for him to turn up when they were all sharing laughs over coffee at WildKat. She recalled that Mr. H had once mentioned to them, as a kind of explanation, that there was not a soul in the city so lonely as that of the Composer.

Even if he would never, ever admit it.

Now, the relationship she had formed with him was not quite so easy to assess. It was undoubtedly true that they had quite a bit more in common with each other than she had with her other friends. Rhyme loved to learn, to listen, and to smile. And, true to form, Joshua was more than willing to enlighten her on all the ins and outs of Shibuya, coyly remarking that she was a much better student than Neku had been. She couldn't help but notice how he seemed to glow with a latent sense of pride in his city, and when he did, all of Shibuya seemed to shine, too.

Drawing her song to a close, she remained silent, listening to the fading echo of the final note bouncing off of the tall ceiling. That characteristic giggle tipped her off to her audience's approval, and she couldn't help but smile with a small sense of accomplishment.

"Partial to Beethoven lately, aren't you, dear?" With a catlike sense of agility, Joshua slipped neatly from the piano and dusted himself off, brushing a lock of hair from his face as a force of habit.

"Oh. You recognized that last one," she stated quietly, smiling down at her lap in embarrassment. Rhyme knew it was relatively pointless with him to phrase the obvious as a question. "He's my favorite composer," she mused as an afterthought, and, noticing him shoot her a teasingly surprised smile, added, "—ah, no offense, of course."

"None taken. However…" A slight pause, and an even slighter smirk. "If you wouldn't mind terribly to scoot over just a touch, I think it's only fair that you give me a turn, hm?"

She considered asking an obvious question, that being an expression of her surprise that he was familiar with the piano, but decided to take her own advice on the matter. More surprising, however, was the sensation of sitting beside someone of such raw power. Physically, it created a sense of intense vertigo, but she supposed he must have control over that energy, because it dissipated after a few moments.

Joshua noted her slight wince of pain, familiar with that effect he had on the living. Well, at least he would make up for that by doing something reasonably nice for her. He rested his touch upon the keys, taking in her eager expression with amusement. "Now, watch and be amazed."

Amazed was not nearly enough to describe her sentiments toward his skill. Moreover, Rhyme was particularly impressed by his song of choice, "Moonlight Sonata," by her favorite composer, performed by her _other_ favorite Composer. She knew the melody well, soft and haunting, almost sorrowful, but so full of a sense of gentle fondness.

It seemed to have a similar effect on him, too, which was an unusual sight for her to witness. Almost at all times, Joshua seemed to have an air of teasing about him, as though the whole world was such a simple and predictable place. She was fascinated to see him so serious and focused, a single curled lock of hair framing his face. It felt like she was alone in the universe for a moment, just the two of them and that wordless melody.

Rhyme was a bit sad to hear it come to an end, and she sensed from his satisfied smile that he knew as much.

"Beethoven entitled that one, 'Almost a Fantasy'," he explained softly, switching back into his teaching mode. "It's speculated that he wrote it for a female pupil of his, one that he was in love with. At least, so they say."

"It's beautiful." She whispered it, feeling a bit foolish that she had nothing more meaningful to say. Foremost in her mind was a sensation of envy; he had played that entire piece from memory, flawless to the very end.

But, that gave her an idea.

"I…don't suppose I could convince you to give me lessons sometime?" Rhyme put on her sweetest begging smile, the one that always worked on her brother. "I mean, since you're so good and all."

"The flattery's appreciated, dear, but my services come at a price. No one gets a free ride." Joshua giggled snidely as her face fell. He already had an idea of his own, _way _ahead of her.

"Price?" She blinked in confusion, light blue eyes quickly growing sad. "You know I couldn't afford to pay you or anything…"

He snorted slightly in amusement, flicking his bangs out of his purple gaze. "Not that, obviously. I'm thinking more along the lines of an exchange of favors. _Quid pro quo._"

There was a moment of silence as she contemplated this, finally nodding slowly and with much wariness. "Alright. What's your price?"

The Composer smiled mischievously, leaning forward just barely to capture her lips in a soft kiss. To her credit, she didn't so much as flinch, just allowing a short gasp to escape. Then, a sigh of what was undoubtedly contentment. That was a good sign at least. It had been a risky move, considering he was rather lacking in romantic finesse. Like he would waste his time with that type of thing, he reassured his moody ego.

When they broke apart, Joshua noticed he had been holding her cheek and quickly withdrew. He didn't want to look like he'd enjoyed that too much. Rhyme only glared at him in bewilderment, a blush breaking out on her face.

"So…that's all, right?"

He resumed his characteristic smirk, delighting in the red spreading across her cheeks. "As long as this little trade here _never_ leaves these four walls, m'dear. Your fee has, shall we say, been collected."

She gave a wry little smile of her own in return, one he took to mean an agreement. How long had he been planning _that _little maneuver, she wondered. Keeping that a secret would drive her crazy. This was the kind of event Shiki lived for; she had an intense fascination with other people's love lives, as did most teenage girls.

Slipping her hand into his, Rhyme watched violet eyes darken with surprise, and just the tiniest bit of…was that humility? Shibuya's arrogant Composer was _humbled_? It was a once-in-a-lifetime occurrence, like a comet passing overhead.

She couldn't help but laugh softly, realizing too late that the moment was probably ruined now by her reaction. But as it would happen, they were both laughing, because life was funny like that and sometimes the only thing to do was admit it and let the chips fall where they may.

* * *

**A/N:** Teehee. Well, love you all my friends, if you want to review, leave your name and number after the tone. If not, fruit to throw is available in the lobby~

Love much,  
-FP


End file.
